


Stay Alive

by mariette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, also a lil bit of massaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky leaves for war soon. He and Steve aren't handling it that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Alive

Out of all the things that could have torn them apart they never thought a war would do it. There are plenty of bad people in the world that kill people like Steve and Bucky. But, neither of them in a million years thought that a god damn war would pull them away from each other. How the hell is Steve supposed to live without Bucky. His life is literally in Bucky’s hands.

For the last week Bucky was in Brooklyn the two of them didn’t talk about him leaving. They did things as they normally did. Except for Bucky picking up extra shifts here and there so Steve had at least a little bit of money when he left. Steve was visibly upset that Bucky was leaving. The little shit wasn’t even angry for the right reasons. He wasn’t upset that he’d be losing his only source of companionship. He wasn’t upset that he’d be losing his best friend. No he was upset because he couldn’t go across the globe and get his brain blasted out of his fuckin’ skull.

“Bucky I should be able to fight for my country too,” he’d say. Bucky didn’t want to hear any of it. Steve was just as brainwashed as all these other kids volunteering to fight. Even if he didn’t have Steve to watch over Bucky wouldn’t have volunteered in a million years. Maybe it was because he was scared.

He came home drained after a 13 hour shift and dropped his dead weight onto the couch. Steve must have heard him come in because his footsteps were padding toward him.

“Really?” Steve began, “Your dirty shoes on the couch?” Bucky only managed to groan in response. Steve sighed and began untying his shoes for him.

“M’too tired,” Bucky said.

“I get that but I don’t want dirt all over the only good piece of furniture we got.”

Bucky chuckled at that. He propped himself up on his side so that he could watch Steve take off his shoes.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re coming on to me,” Bucky said suggestively. Steve snorted in response.

“If you think taking off your shoes is coming on to you I’d like to know what you think when I actually am,” Steve said while pulling off the second shoe. It landed with a thud on the ground. Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled. He flipped himself onto his stomach and sighed.

“Can I have a back rub?” He asked. Steve didn’t give a verbal response. Instead he straddled himself over Bucky. His legs on either side of the brunette’s hips. He settled on top of Bucky’s ass and gave a little unneeded grind.

“Mmm. You said you weren’t coming on to me, sport,” Bucky said.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just getting settled in.”

Steve leaned over Bucky’s back and started pressing in between his shoulder blades. Bucky let out a moan. Steve pressed harder in response.

“Been working too hard,” Steve said.

“It’s fine.”

“I’m serious, Bucky. You’re really tense.”

“At least I have someone to come home to and release it.”

“I shouldn’t have to in the first place if you didn’t work so damn hard.”

“Yeah well I’ll be working twice as fuckin’ hard when I’m in the front line dodging bullets,” Bucky snapped back. That shut Steve up. An awkward silence fell between the two of them. Steve’s hands kept working the same spot.

“Sorry,” Steve said. Bucky pressed his head farther into the couch cushions before turning over. Steve hovered over Bucky’s body in response to the sudden movement. He lowered himself down onto Bucky once again and stared at him.

“I’m leaving soon. And I know you hate me sayin’ this but I might not come back. So working long shifts is just gonna have to do,” he said.

Steve didn’t reply. Just kept staring.

“I’m doing this because if I do make it home by some miracle I still want you alive.”

Steve’s eyes were watering ever so slightly.

“I can take care of myself,” he said stubbornly. 

“God,” Bucky began. “No you can’t. You know that’s a real stupid thing to say. I know you want to be this tough guy that can take the world by storm but you just can’t, Stevie. I can’t do that either. We’ve been there for each other for a long time. I want to continue to be here for ya even when I’m not here. So let me just do this. Okay?”

Steve peeked through his bangs and gave a tiny nod. A defeated one. Bucky’s heart almost stopped dead in it’s tracks. It felt like every bone cracked and every nerve sparked. He grabbed at Steve’s back and pulled him down toward his own body. He brushed down the back of Steve’s hair and he could feel his skinny frame shake above him.

“Please just-” Steve’s sobbing cut himself off. Bucky rubbed his back until he could finish. “Please just stay alive for me.”

“It’ll be alright, Stevie,” Bucky whispered. Steve was crying into his chest. He hoped to god that Steve couldn’t hear his own shaking voice. _Jesus Christ._ He was fucking terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been awhile hasn't it. I'm trying to get back into the grind of things and getting more flexible with the characters again so bear with me. This is just a jumping off point for more fics to come. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!
> 
> (Also suggestions for fics are totally welcome in the comments section)


End file.
